deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Pac-Man vs Minnie Mouse
Ms. Pac-Man vs Minnie Mouse is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Namco vs Disney. Which one of these two female counter parts and love interests to Mickey and Pac-Man who usually sport a stylish bow on their heads will win in a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Mickey Mouse and Pac-Man are two popular mascots of fiction! Boomstick: And of course they have female counterparts like Minnie Mouse, the girlfriend of Mickey Mouse! Wiz: And Ms. Pac-Man, the wife of Pac-Man! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Ms. Pac-Man (Cue Cleopactra Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness) Wiz: Ms. Pac-Man is the wife of Pac-Man who made her debut in Ms. Pac-Man! Boomstick: Damn, she's hot! Wiz: Ms. Pac-Man is strong enough to push large heavy stones, large crates and ice blocks, she is fast enough to dodge lasers, she can also eats ghosts like Pac-Man using the power pellet but this effect only lasts a few seconds, she can also eats the super pac-pellet to grants her superpowers! Boomstick: She is like Superman with the super pac-pellet effect! Wiz: Ms. Pac-Man has the chocolate cake which increases her size to stomp on some peoples, the lighting power-up generates waves of eletricity that travel in two directions to eletrocutate some peoples, the sneakers increases her speed to run more fast! Boomstick: The chili pepper temporarily allows her to create flames on the ground while she is running to burn some peoples, in Pac-Man World Rally she can uses power-ups like the green pac-bomb, snow man, storm cloud, Siria the ice dragon, pac-dot gun and other power-ups! Wiz: Ms. Pac-Man weaknesses are she isn't much experienced for combat, she oftens to get kidnapped, her power-ups are temporaly, she can't eat ghosts if she didn't eat the power pellet and she can gets paralyzed, weak and weary after being chomped by ghosts! Ms. Pac-Man: Honey, dontcha know, I'm more than Pac-Man with a bow! Minnie Mouse (Cue Minnie's Bowtique) Wiz: Minnie Mouse is the female character from Disney and girlfriend of Mickey Mouse. Boomstick: How she looks cute if mouses are ugly? Wiz: Well, she is a cartoon character, some cartoon characters are not equal to real life! Boomstick: Oh ok! Wiz: Now let's move for her abilities, Minnie in the Kingdom Hearts series has magic powers like pearl, a sphere of light that homes in some peoples. Boomstick: The faith ability lets her summon a large pillar of light under her to knock peoples back! Wiz: Her purse can be used to knock peoples back, can be used to make a spin attack and can be charged for a powerful throwing attack! Boomstick: Her revolver lets her fires projectiles, yeah! Wiz: Her super wonder bow lets her to throws a ribbon like a boomerang and the ribbon can traps people like ropes! Boomstick: Her window cleaner lets her disappear and reappear, WTF? Wiz: Her staff lets her use some spells like Double Helix Lightning, a spell that can shoots double lightning bolts, the Gar-fog-din Blinding Fog spell lets her conjures up a thick fog to hide herself, the Giant Spray Can Insecticidium spell lets her to summon a giant can of pesticide which sprays all over the enemy. Poisons insect enemies while causing non-insectoid enemies get sick and continuously cough, the instant barrier spell lets her to brings up a magic shield that blocks off speedy enemies. Boomstick: The sorcerer outfit lets her to use magic attacks, her magic attacks are limited in this outfit! Wiz: The sweeper outfit lets her to suck up some things to her large vacuum! Boomstick: And ar last, her cowboy outfit lets her to fire corks from her pop gun and she has a toy stick horse to run more fast and jump more high! Wiz: Minnie isn't much experienced and she has no training to combat hand to hand! Minnie: Just imagine... He'll stride into the room; a light will glow from him. I'll hear music, he'll bring me flowers,and he'll sweep me off my feet! And, I'll know he's the one, when he makes me laugh! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song) Minnie is walking back to the clubhouse when suddenly, she sees Ms. Pac-Man. Minnie: Hi, did you see my boyfriend Mickey Mouse? Ms. Pac-Man: Mickey Mouse? Is the guy who got killed by Pac-Man? Minnie: Yes and wait? Your friend killed my boyfriend Mickey? No, i will avenge his death to fight you! Ms. Pac-Man: If i win this fight Pac-Man will love me! Both female counterparts enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Super Smash Bros. Universe Pac-Man Theme) Minnie Mouse throws 5 stars hitting Ms. Pac-Man and then, Minnie throws her purse at Ms. Pac-Man's face, Ms. Pac-Man punches and kicks Minnie back and then, she throws a green pac-bomb hitting Minnie, Minnie picks her revolver and shoots projectiles but Ms. Pac-Man dodged them. Ms. Pac-Man eats a chili pepper and she circles Minnie with a trail of flames on the ground but Minnie protects herself with a magic shield from her staff, the flames disappeared and the magic shield too, Minnie shoots a pearl at Ms. Pac-Man but she dodged again and she generates a wave of eletricity to eletrocutates Minnie. Minnie screams as she was eletrocutated and Ms. Pac-Man uses Siria the ice dragon to freeze Minnie with his breath, Ms. Pac-Man picks her pac-dot gun and shoots pac-dots freeing Minnie from the little explosions, Ms. Pac-Man eats the chocolate cake growing to a giant size, Minnie gets up and was shocked. Minnie: Oh no, you're giant! Minnie runs away while Ms. Pac-Man chases her, Minnie drops a paint splotcher making Ms. Pac-Man slips and falls to the ground, Ms. Pac-Man turns back to her normal size while Minnie shoots 2 lighting bolts but Ms. Pac-Man dodged them, Minnie throws her super wonder bow tying up Ms. Pac-Man and then... Minnie throws a large baseball hitting Ms. Pac-Man with the explosion, Ms. Pac-Man eats the super pac-pellet gaining a cape and super powers. (Cue Superman Theme) Minnie: What? You becamed a super heroine? Ms. Pac-Man: I got super powers and prepares to lost! Minnie uses the shield shell becaming invincible, Ms. Pac-Man punches Minnie but Minnie resists thanks to her invincibility. Minnie: Light! Minnie summons a large pillar of light knocking Ms. Pac-Man back, Minnie lost her invincibility but she picks her window cleaner and she becames invisible. Ms. Pac-Man: Where she go? Ms. Pac-Man looks around and around and she doesn't sees Minnie. 1 minute later... Minnie reappears making Ms. Pac-Man sees her. Ms. Pac-Man: I finally found you and don't be a coward girl! Ms. Pac-Man grabs Minnie's neck and then, Ms. Pac-Man strangles Minnie's neck with her super strenght, killing the poor mouse. Ms. Pac-Man: I won, yes! K.O.! Ms. Pac-Man lost the super pac-pellet effect and she walks away to find Pac-Man. Results (Cue Cleopactra Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness) Boomstick: First Mickey and now Minnie, these two mouses lost to 2 ghos eaters! Wiz: Ms. Pac-Man has better weapons than Minnie and the super pac-pellet helped her to kill Minnie, however, Minnie has little counter to the super pac-pellet! Boomstick: Ms. Pac-Man with the super pac-pellet effect is like Superman so, Minnie would get her ass kicked! Wiz: Both are tied in experience and durability but Ms. Pac-Man outclasses Minnie in strenght, speed and intelligence, Minnie can counters the chocolate cake with the paint splotcher but she has little counter to the super pac-pellet! Boomstick: Looks like Minnie got pac-owned! Wiz: The winner is Ms. Pac-Man! Who would you be rooting for? Ms. Pac-Man Minnie Mouse Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:Namco vs Disney themed Death Battles Category:Mickey and Friends vs Pac-Man themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle